I'm Not Robin
by Echo-XIII
Summary: During a mission, something goes wrong. When Psimon appears it only seems to get worse. One of Zatanna's spells ends up hitting Robin instead of Psimon and the acrobat is sent flying at Psimon, knocking him unconscious as well. Once the mission comes to an end, it's not exactly the boy wonder who wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

Echo: I've had this idea for a few days know and I actually decided to go through with writing it, so here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The mission was a simple one. All they had to do was infiltrate the research base, grab the vital piece to the device that was being out together, and get out without too much trouble. Kid Flash had mentioned that they could get it done within an hour and then they could go back to enjoying their day off.

The team had gathered in the bioship and Miss Martian flew them off to their destination. During their flight, a plan was devised. Aqualad, Robin and Artemis would be lookouts within the building. Kid Flash, Superboy and Zatanna would be lookouts for outside the building. Miss Martian, with her ability to turn invisible would be the one to grab the piece of technology they were after.

From the moment they landed to each getting into position, everything had gone their way. It was the moment that Miss Martian had turned invisible and started making her way towards the device that it had gone wrong. It happened so fast, it was like a blur in their minds.

Miss Martian turned visible as she was thrown harshly towards the nearest wall. Close to the device stood Psimon, a wig and white lab coat at his feet. With the mind link still up, thankfully, Aqualad quickly told the three outside that backup was needed. Psimon was a foe that you didn't take lightly.

The minute the fight started was the minute things only got worst.

As the supposed scientists pulled out weapons, it was clear to the young heroes that this had simply been a trap for them. It was either that or the villains were getting smarter.

Miss Martian was Psimon's man foe in this fight, though that didn't stop Zatanna from sending a useful spell at the telekinetic man. The rest of the team was dealing with both the security guards and the armed scientists.

And then, it happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw one of the security guards aiming to attack Zatanna. With quick thinking, Robin pulled out a few batarangs, throwing them at the guard as he moved to step in front of Zatanna. However, at the same moment that Robin had stepped in front of her, Zatanna had been aiming a spell at Psimon. Unable to stop, the spell hit Robin, knocking him into Psimon.

Miss Martian was pulled out her mental state when Robin was knocked into Psimon. Between Zatanna and Miss Martian, both Robin and Psimon had been knocked unconscious.

It wasn't much longer before the rest of the team finished the fight. All the guards and scientist had been tied up courtesy of Kid Flash. Precaution had gone into tying up Psimon, courtesy of Miss Martian. Once they were sure the area was secure, Robin had been carried to the bioship and Aqualad had contacted the League to let them know what happened.

** K**

It had been a few hours since the team had arrived back at Mount Justice and Robin still hadn't awoken. When the League had arrived at the scene, Batman had gone right over to his protégée once he heard what had happened. The overprotective Bat hadn't even let Robin out of his sight, let alone out of his reach, since then.

The injuries that Robin had received during the mission were not enough to keep him unconscious for this long. Not even Zatanna's spell was meant to keep someone unconscious. It was a mystery and one that did not sit well with Batman.

When the sixth hour rolled around, Robin showed signs of waking up. With a groan, the young hero opened his eyes only to quickly close them due to the sudden brightness. After a moment, Robin opened his eyes again, allowing then to adjust to the light in the room. Placing a hand on his head, another groan escaped his lips.

"How are you feeling Robin?" That was the first question the Batman wanted to get out of the way.

At the sound of Batman's voice, Robin pulled his hand away from his head. Slowly, the young hero glanced over at his mentor, only to look away and mutter something about dreaming.

Hearing part of the muttering, Batman stood up from his seat, placing a hand on Robin's forehead. The young hero tensed up at the small action, causing the dark knight to frown. "You don't have a fever..." Batman said, as if trying to figure out why Robin would think he was dreaming.

Robin quickly sat up, only to lay back down rather quickly with a groan escaping his lips. "My head hurts…" The young hero groaned out.

"That should be expected from what Zatanna and Miss Martian told me…" Batman replied. At least now he knew that his protégée had a headache. An injury to the head could easily explain why Robin had been unconscious for a while.

"Yup, I'm dreaming." Robin said, this time not muttering.

The frown on Batman's face grew, the only reason he could come up for why Robin though he was dream was a head injury. "Robin, look at me, you are not dreaming, this is real." The dark knight spoke each and every word clearly, making sure that the young hero would hear what he had to say.

When Batman spoke, Robin had given the hero his full attention. Only a second after Batman had finished, did the young hero let out a snort. "If this was real I wouldn't be talking to you and you wouldn't be talking to me. This could only happen in a dream where I am Robin." The boy wonder said, giving a slight nod of his head as he sat up in the bed.

"This is real and you are Robin." Batman responded with a small growl.

Narrowing his eyes just slightly, Robin huffed and looked at his arms. The young hero pinched his skin before giving a slight twist. Letting go of his skin, his eyes widened and he looked back to his mentor. No one ever felt pain in a dream and he felt pain, both with his head and pinching his arm. "…Y-you are r-real… T-this is real… I'm in the presence of Batman…" Robin said, obviously in shock.

Before Batman could even say a word, the team of young heroes entered the infirmary room. All of them seemed to have the same ideas as each asked in their own way how Robin was feeling and how good it was to see Robin awake after what happened.

With wide eyes, the boy wonder looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was obvious to Batman that with all of the younger heroes in the room, Robin was feeling overwhelmed. The team had entered the room all at once and assaulted the boy wonder with questions, though it was out of worry.

"Robin, are you feeling alright?" Zatanna asked once the other quieted down. She still felt bad about her spell hitting the boy wonder and blamed herself for why he had been unconscious for so long.

Slowly Robin shook his head. "No. No, I'm not. I'm also not Robin…"

A look of confusion appeared on each face of the young heroes. Batman simply frowned at the words spoken by his partner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Echo: And that's the end of chapter one! Please review and let me know what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

Echo: Thank You to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and decided to follow this story. I meant to have this up a few weeks ago, but life gets in the way sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kid Flash was the first one to break the silence that filled the room. "Come on Robin, stop joking."

"I'm not joking! I'm honestly not Robin."

Before Kid Flash could even open his mouth to speak again, Batman raised a hand. The action instantly silenced the speedster before his mouth started moving. Just as it seemed silence would set in again the dark knight spoke.

"Is there anything next week that's important?"

The question was confusing to everyone but Kid Flash and the Batman himself. Robin glanced to the others in the room before looking back to Batman and shaking his head.

"No, nothing that I can think of... Why?" Robin replied

"This situation is simply different, that's all." Pausing, the dark knight turned his gaze to the younger heroes. "Why don't all of you go wait in the lounge? I have a few questions I need to ask."

"Why? We've been waiting there for hours; we deserve to see our teammate." Spoke Superboy, saying what seemed to be on each of the young heroes mind as soon as Batman spoke about questioning the acrobat.

Narrowing his eyes, Batman focused on the clone of Superman. "This is a matter for the league. Now go wait in the lounge." Before the argument could even start the dark knight had put an end to it.

"Come on Superboy, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can return." Miss Martian said, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. That seemed to do the trick as Superboy turned to leave, the others following his lead. As the last one to leave, Kid Flash closed the door.

Once the younger heroes had gone, Batman waited a good minute or two before turning his attention to his protégée.

"Now, who are you?" Though it was obviously a question, it seemed more like a demand. It was the best and most important question to start with and more would soon follow. Though, the dark knight's face was calm and collected, his mind was racing with questions.

"My name… my name is Zack Thompson."

** K**

After what seemed like an hour, the questions came to an end. Even if there were still a number of questions that Batman had yet to ask, everything Zack knew had already been said.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we'll figure everything out." Batman said as he walked over to the door.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Zack said as he watched the dark knight. The Gotham hero gave a slight nod of his head before opening the door and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Outside of the medical room, Batman found himself greeted by Superman, Green Arrow and the Flash.

"So what's the verdict? Is it amnesia or something else?" It wasn't surprising that the Flash was the first to speak.

"It's not amnesia. Physically, that is Robin. However, mentally it's a different story." The dark knight answered a deep frown on his face. "I'm going to run some tests on him tomorrow as well as have Martian Manhunter do a mental scan to see if Robin is still in there."

"Any idea as to what caused it to happen?" Green Arrow questioned. This situation was certainly unlike any the league had faced before.

"I have a few theories, but nothing that can be confirmed." The dark knight replied. One thing he was certain about was that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Whatever happened to his protégée, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So what happens now?" The Flash asked.

"Simple. Until further notice, Robin is off the team and missions for the team are put on hold." Batman answered.

** K**

"…Everything go as planned?"

"Yes."

"Good, so which one?"

"That would be Robin, the boy wonder."

"I couldn't have picked a better candidate myself."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Echo: It's a bit shorter than I would like, but I'm happy with how it came out. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Echo: Life and writer's block decided to gang up on me… Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Zack questioned. His gaze shifted between the two superheroes before him; Batman and Martian Manhunter.

The explanation given by the dark knight may have seemed rather simple, but in reality it had been rather complex and confusing.

"With your permission, I am going to dive into your mind to see if there are any traces of Robin. It won't hurt and you will barely even know I'm there." Martian Manhunter's explanation was easier to understand. However, that didn't make Zack any more comfortable about the matter.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Zack questioned, still rather skeptical about the whole thing.

"I can assure you, it is completely safe." Martian Manhunter replied.

**L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

"I don't understand stand why we have to be left out of this." Superboy grumbled, "I mean we're his teammates!"

The words Superboy had spoken aloud were what all of them had been thinking. Sure, Batman had instantly claimed it as a League issue. But, it was something that concerned all of them, not just the League and not just Batman.

"You do have to remember that Robin is Batman's partner and though we are strong as a team, the League does have more resources than we do." Aqualad replied. As leader of the Team he needed to keep them together. That wasn't say he wasn't upset about being left out of this matter. In fact, they were all upset.

It went without saying that they wouldn't be given or even take any missions until Robin was back to normal. The only mission they would focus on would be helping Robin, even if the League disagreed.

They quickly fell into silence again after hearing Aqualad speak. Only the static noise of the TV filled the room.

**L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

As soon as Martian Manhunter started searching Zack's mind, Batman started to pace the room. His quiet steps were barely audible over the swishing movement of his cape. The back and firth conversation with Zack had wasted time. That wasted time could have been spent getting closer to bringing this issue to a close.

He had gone back to the location of the Team's mission, searching the building upside down. However, he had been unable to find any sort of clue as to why this had happened. Even after running through various scenarios, he couldn't come up with an answer. The only possible way to get a clue was if Martian Manhunter found a trace of Robin.

It was just about unheard of for him not to find a possible clue. The dark knight wasn't known as great detective for nothing. He would have to have another look at the scene sometime today.

As his thoughts came to a stop, so did he. Batman turned, his gaze landed on Robin before going right to Martian Manhunter. "Well?" The one word question was simple and held a hundred questions behind it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Echo: Well that's the end of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought~


End file.
